


Thinking Outside the Box

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Monster sex, Multi, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: Hanzo faces certain limitations in getting what he wants. Hanzo deals with these obstacles efficiently.





	Thinking Outside the Box

**Author's Note:**

> O look another un-proofread fic that got way longer than i intended :') this one was a request that I didn't paste because it would spoil the whole plot lmao but enjoy!

"Darling."

 

You shut your eyes even tighter, curled into a tighter ball on the floor. From mere inches away, a soft voice cooed to you.

 

"Please be reasonable. You can't stay in there forever." If that was what it took, you certainly could. Your salt circle was shoddy and hastily created, but it was an effective barrier. The only reason you weren't in the Oni's clutches.

 

"I don't wish to hurt you," Hanzo pleaded, his reaching hands falling just short of the line of salt. You sneered at him, and his face fell. "I can wait here as long as I need to."

 

"You won't survive when the sun comes up," you reminded him, careful not to point too far outside the circle at the massive broken windows of the old factory. You had known better than to try this ritual at your own home with the many ways it could go wrong. This was one of them.

 

Hanzo regarded this fact with a sigh. "Must we both sit here all night?"

 

You were ready. You pulled out your phone and checked the time, just shy of 4 am. The sun came up later in the cold months, but you would no doubt be safe by 8. It would be a grueling four hours, but after that you could go home to your demon-warded house and wait for the summons to wear off. Hardly a glamorous night, but in your line of work you could be dealing with far worse.

 

His prodding went on for another twenty minutes, tempting whispers and compliments slowly turned into thinly-veiled taunts, the demon's ire boiling beneath his skin. You saw his horns start to grow further out his forehead, his white eyes glowing brighter, but you weren't scared by the display. There was nothing he could do so long as you sat inside of this circle.

 

Tired of hearing his drivel, you pulled out your phone and began to scroll through random apps. You had no internet and not a lot of games, so there was little you could do in the way of entertaining yourself. But the display seemed to work it's purpose: Hanzo quickly grew bored and withdrew from the edge of the circle. You watched him stalk to the door and out of sight, the dusty workfloor now occupied solely by you.

 

You weren't fooled for a second. But after nearly an hour, you were starting to feel a little like you weren't being fooled at all.

 

You used your phones flashlight to search the rafters, the windows, the dark corners, and found nothing. Hanzo wasn't lurking just out of sight; ready to pounce on you the second you stepped out of the circle. But you knew he wouldn't give up: no demon would give up on a chance like this so willingly. He was probably lurking close by in the abandoned warehouse district and ready to catch you with your guard down.

 

No chances. You were staying here until the sun hit every corner of this room.

 

You checked your clock regularly, trying to write mental notes in your head to make the time slide by faster. It was almost 5:20 exactly when a metal clang knocked you out of your train of thought. Your eyes flickered to the doorway, catching the outline of Hanzo's built silhouette.

 

"Running out of time, demon," you commented, double-checking your salt perimeter. Hanzo ignored your jest and began to approach you, and another man stepped through the doorway behind him. You froze.

 

He was not a demon in the way that Hanzo was, but you could tell right away that he was not human. There was something ethereal about his eyes, the way the moonlight reflected off of them rather than just falling over him. You made eye contact with him, and he flashed you a set of white teeth with sharpened incisors.

 

A Lycan then. The coin dropped and your heart lept in your throat.

 

"So, witch," the man started, casually sauntering around your messy circle. You didn't take your eyes off of him. "What kind of weapons does one bring to a demon summonin'?"

 

"Enough magic to curse you for ten generations!" you hissed. The man's eyebrows raised and he turned back to face Hanzo, who shook his head with a cocky smirk.

 

"She's bluffing, McCree. I wasn't even the one she meant to summon. No skilled witch would make such a foolish misstep." You flinched, quickly patting yourself down for something else to use as a weapon. Hanzo had broken your wand, and all your ingredients were burned in the spell. All you had left on you was your phone, some leftover salt, and a blessed amulet that would do you no good. No more options.

 

"Well then." With no more ceremony than that, McCree turned and kicked his boot along the floor, sending dust, dirt, and a spray of salt up with it. The seal was broken, which made you free game. You gasped and started to scramble backwards.

 

But Hanzo was ready.

 

Your back slammed down to the floor, your vision going in and out for the briefest second before you registered the Oni above you. The soft, human-esque look he had worn in an attempt to lure you out of your circle was gone--now Hanzo was more beast than man. Eyes blown wide in exhiliration, horns so large they now curled behind his head, even his very body had grown in size, dwarfing both you and the other man in the room. His lips had melted together and torn apart again, a girthy black tongue sliding between them and lining the jagged edges with oily saliva. That same tongue dropped and dragged itself up your cheek, making your entire body convulse in disgust.

 

“You’re going to pay for making me wait,” Hanzo rasped.

 

He flipped you on your stomach with ease, and no amount of squirming or screaming was going to get you away. Your hands grasped for anything to hold onto, to prepare you for what you knew was going to happen to you, when they finally found two brown leather boots.

 

"Since Hanzo didn't introduce us, I'm Jesse," the man knelt down and said to you, as if tears weren't running down your face, as if Hanzo wasn't right behind you making shreds out of your pants.  "He invited me 'long on the idea that once he was done with you--" McCree flashed you that bright smile again, setting your heart as cold as it went when you realized everything had gone wrong in the first place. "--I could have a turn myself."

 

Hanzo finally managed to rip your pants away, large hands aggressively maneuvering your legs in a way that suited him. He settled for resting you on your left hip, your right leg raised high and brushing up against his chest. Completely exposed to him. Without the energy to struggle any further, you covered your mouth and did the best to muffle the scream that his demonic cock ripped out of you when he forced it in.

 

While Hanzo set your lower body ablaze in his determined attempt to tear you in two with his massive cock, McCree brought himself to a seat inches away, resting his legs on either side of you. You reached out and grabbed his thighs, dug your fingers into the tough denim and tried in vain to pull yourself away from Hanzo. You only succeeded in making Jesse groan, his abnormally warm hand coming down to pet your hair.

 

"I take it you like me," he joked. You glared at him, so angry you were disgusted with yourself. Mainly because no matter how you blamed the demon, or the man who let him at you, it was your fooling around with powers above your understanding that got you into this situation in the first place. A fresh wave of hot tears came leaking out of your eyes, your sobs stuttering in time with Hanzo's piercing thrusts.

 

You heard McCree unzip his fly, and when you turned to look he already had his cock out, much more human than Hanzo's and already leaking pre. The swollen head hovered right between your eyes, forcing you to acknowledge it.

 

"You gonna suck this for me?" Jesse asked. You pressed your lips shut and glared, your breath rushing out of your nose in hard bursts. Jesse wasn't discouraged; he began to slap the head of his dick on your forehead, a tiny strand of precum stretched between you and his slit. "Come on, open up."

 

" **Hang on** ," Hanzo growled, his voice a warble two octaves below what any human could achieve. McCree didn't listen to him. Fingers locked around your hair, your head was yanked off of the floor and pulled up until your mouth was level with McCree's dick. The stretch was uncomfortable but not painful (At least not noticeably above what Hanzo was putting you through) and once again Jesse pressed his cock against you, this time more insistent.

 

"I _said_ \--" Jesse reached down and pinched your nose shut and instantly your mouth burst open, your breath forced out of you by Hanzo. Jesse pushed himself past your lips, hands now seizing your jaw and holding it wide open. "There we go."

 

" **Fucking mutt** \--" Hanzo hissed, his claws slamming down on either side of you, right next to McCree's boots. He was speeding up, pushing himself into you so hard you thought he'd punch a hole right through you. Saliva was dripping off of his lips now, hitting your skin and boiling like cooking oil. McCree struggled to hold your head still enough that he could still have his way with you, slowly rocking his hips back and forth in contrast to Hanzo's animalistic thrusts.

 

"Now that's not very nice," McCree chided in a very unbothered tone, his lust-filled eyes focused solely on you. Hanzo's response was a howl, claws digging into the concrete floor. The flood of heat came a second later but what it did to your body was the exact opposite--a deathly chill began to spread through your loins as a result, making the warmth inside of you that much hotter. The shock was so hard and sudden you managed to jerk out of McCree's grip, your cheek hitting the floor and your breath escaping in hitched gasps.

 

When you looked back to try and make sense of what was happening, you saw your skin's lively color fading, melting into a nondescript pearly grey that was spreading up your back and down your legs. You wanted to scream, but you found that you couldn't even get enough air into your lungs to make a sound. Hanzo was still pressed inside of you, and he lowered himself until he was in his vision, his eyes so bright you could barely look at him.

 

" **You're going to belong to me for a long time.** "


End file.
